


Amy Poem

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24145093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Here's a poem I wrote about Amy from TDPI
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Amy Poem

Amy is a selfish girl with a ugly mole on her face

She enjoys hurting her sister Sammy all over the place

Amy is a manipulative bitch

She is a witch

Amy fake cries in front of her friends 

Let me know their friendship with Amy finally ends

Deep inside Amy is secretly jealous of Sammy

Amy is a mean spirited bratty dumb blonde cheerleader 

And she is going get her just desserts like a fearleader

The End


End file.
